Pacifica Jackson: The Move of the Trio
by LydianSlayer
Summary: Percy Jackson never had good luck, but being thrown out by her mother and having and being turned to a girl by three old hags speaking of ruining their plans was defiantly at the top of his no her long list... But what if she picks up a few demigods as they try to figure out why the Hades the weather was so weird and why eagles seemed to try to narrow down on her.
1. Scary Annabeth

_**Scary Annabeth**_

Everything seemed normal: flying horse race, kids attempting to dodge lava, and well a blonde now determined to kill me, Joy! Well maybe this isn't normal, maybe I have problems… That's beside the point, what I need to tell you is, ha-ha Stools must have done another golden mango pra-, sorry ADHD does that. What was I trying to say…? Oh yeah my name is Pacifica Jackson, I live in New York, and I'm a demigod.

I suddenly stopped, I was cornered now, my back against the rock wall, "Annabeth come on it wasn't that bad."

"You put a spider IN MY HAIR!"

"Err, look so maybe I was" I quickly dashed to the right of Annabeth, her knife was in the other hand. I turned back to see her chasing me, I looked forward again just to crash into a confused Tyson.

"Sister I came back from Dad's palace." Tyson said as I quickly nodded and ran off towards the lake.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"I heard as I continued to run her voice soon becoming distant, wait that can't be right she's faster than me… Whatever maybe she gave up, I soon plunged into the lake avoiding the Naiads who had flirted with me, of course they helped me realize that I wasn't really interested in dudes not that I really was shocked of course, it took a lot to shock me after all I've been through. I had stayed at the bottom of the lake constantly freezing figurines of my friends; Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse were among those that I made. After what seemed to have been a few hours I poked my head out of the water to see no one in the vicinity before climbing out of the lake and walking towards the rock wall.

"Pacifica, what were you doing?" Chiron asked, dang it I was caught.

"I decided that errr- my cabin was going to take the water control lesson early so we could have free time an hour earlier than usual." I quickly shot back before rushing towards the rock wall to find the Athena cabin already there, oh no.

"Pacifica we need to talk about the new swimming pool that the Athena cabin decided to make." Annabeth spoke before dragging me into a secluded area.

"We're getting a swimming pool?"

"No we are here to discuss the SPIDER INCIDENT!" she spoke before pulling out her knife.

I paled, "Come on lets be reasonable here." We had always messed about during our traveling before Camp, but I was beginning to think she was serious. I did the most stupid thing ever, I gasped as I looked behind her, and just as she turned I pulled out Riptide and raised it to her throat.

"Never let your guard down."

"Same to you." I just then realized while I was talking she raised her knife to my chest.

"Tie?" I asked nervously as she had that glint in her eye.

"No, because you still haven't payed for what you've done."

Suddenly she pulled her knife back and slashed at my face only for me to block it, but I couldn't move the sword easily as she twirled and knocked the pommel (the back of the hilt) into the side of my head knocking me out. I awoke groggily as I searched for my hands that were tied to my back, I felt a pounding ache in my head from the bash to my head. I realized that the pink in the room was overdone, then I saw the door open with a few Aphrodite campers coming in. Before an intoxicating rose smell filled the room and everything became black, again.

I woke up once again, but this time in the middle of a throne room, with Zeus's master bolt adjusted at my head, oh lovely why was he mad this time.

"Why have you interrupted our meeting, girl?" He bellowed.

"You'd think you could get some respect for getting your lightning bolt back…" I mumbled to myself. "UHHH I don't know, because someone flashed me here."

"You inconsiderate little bra-"Zeus began to speak, but Artemis interrupted him.

"Father I found this book perhaps this may be the answer we prayed for."

"Let me see this." Zeus mumbled before grabbing the book and opened the cover, inside a note fell out before Chaos's voice filled the room, "_I have decided to send this book to you to answer your prayer, please refrain from killing each other, and expect new demigods to arrive in between chapters, Chaos._"

"Thank you Chaos" Zeus sighed before returning to his former self. "Everybody sit down we have a lot of reading to do."

"Brother may I read first?" Hestia asked as she held her hand out.

"Fine, but we must call upon Hades." He spoke with a certain dislike. "He deserves to know about our distant future." "Hermes?"

"Okay I'll get Death Breath." Hermes replied with a smile on his face at his 'brilliant' word play.

The throne room was filled with awkward silence until Apollo decided to flirt. "So is it just me or did the room get hotter when you came in here?" He spoke directly toward me, with an exaggerated smile and a wink. Artemis suddenly narrowed her eyes as she summoned her bow and shot him where his head just was.

"I'm lesbian." I said as I glared at him, in the corner of the room I saw a flushed Dionysus, an Ares that almost fell out of his throne, and a very red and smiling Artemis. Over all the myths I've heard it never occurred to me that Artemis may like girls… Suddenly Hades and Hermes came in, while Hades summoned an obsidian throne trimmed in gold and skulls Hermes winked at me. He seemed surprised when I glared at him.

He whispered to Apollo what must have been a question, as Apollo smirked while saying "lesbian" which caused to Hermes to burst into a fit of blushes. "Perverts" I said to myself as Aphrodite gazed at me as if asking me why I would turn down gods.

"Let us begin," Hestia started as she read the first chapter's title 'Does This Mean I'm a Mermaid?' Of course this is going to me in my point of view… Seriously do I have any luck at all?

_**AN: Well I have decided that I will make this more of a on the side story, but if you like it enough I might make this the main updated story. I also plan in making a one-shot book, where I put all my one-shots. If I do that I'll change the stories details (Characters, Genre, etc.) according to the most recent chapter. Also please remember to vote for the main pairing on my main story, first to ten votes will win. But I'm going to have blackmail on this story :) I must have 3 follows or no story update.**_


	2. Metting the other Trio

_**Does This Mean I'm a Mermaid**_

**I was in my room playing with my favorite superhero, Aqua Man as I raised his hand to my cup of water and I pushed his arm even higher, I was shocked to see the water raise as well.**

** "**You broke the oath!" Zeus screamed out accusing Poseidon as he held his hand toward him.

"You speak as though you haven't broken the oath first." He yelled back as he gripped his trident.

"Brothers peace, it's too late to change your actions." Hestia spoke with her hands at both her brother's shoulders, Zeus mumbled to himself before reading once again.

**I smiled widely as I spun around the hero in my hand delighted to see the water twirling around me. As I twirled I lost my grip of my hero, I winced expecting to see the water fall to the floor but it stayed in mid-air where my hand was still pointing. I smiled again, before frowning, "Does this mean I'm Aqua man." I mumbled.**

"AQUA MAN!" Apollo questioned loudly as he fell off his thrown.

** I quickly ran out of the room to show my mom my powers, but what shocked me was the emptiness of the apartment, she always came home before 4. (hehe rhyme)**

Hera frowned at this, something must be going on…

** I slowly turned around to find a woman dressed in a purple cloak, my eyes widened before narrowing. **

"Hecate?" The goddess of marriage frowned at this, she seemed to like this demigod.

** I quickly ran to the kitchen and pulled out the largest knife in the block before throwing it at her, her eyes widened before she plucked it out of mid-air.**

"PERCY!" The sea god suddenly remembered as the air cut cooler, the boy was in for it.

** "Foolish boy, why don't we change that." The goddess Hecate as I would learn later spoke before pulling out a syringe and everything went black.**

Slowly Artemis smiled viciously at this, another boy off the face of the world.

** I woke up in the middle of the room I passed out in, "Stupid Mugger." **

"He's alive?" Questioned the goddess of maidens as she lost the smug smile off her face.

"She." Pacifica confirmed as she smiled at the looks she received from the males.

"Bu- bu- but, your hot?" Hermes chocked out.

"And…?"

"Uhhhh, nothing."

"Zeus please start reading." I said as I sighed hopefully they don't hear all of my adventures…

** I replied as I tried to pick myself up only realizing I felt… lighter? Suddenly a lock of black hair fell in my face, "What's going on?" I walked myself to the bathroom where I knew a mirror was, "Oh my Gosh, I I I I'm a girl… I HAVE COOOOTIESSSSSS, WHYYYYYYYYYY!"**

The whole throne room was enveloped in laughter, "Uhhh Noooooo COOOOOOTIESSSSSSS." "Don't worry you'll make it stay with me" I face palmed before I summoned a pool of water as I used it to slap Hermes, Apollo, and Ares as they were the ones laughing the hardest.

**My** **eight year old self came about me.**

"Selene." Again Poseidon's voice hitched as he remembered her with precision.

** "Percy, are you okay?" My mom shouted as I heard the front door open.**

** "NOOOOOOO, I have COOOTIES." I screamed out as my voice hurt my ears, it was much more of a higher pitch.**

The throne room was met with chuckling again as they remembered the so called 'Cooties' that Apollo came up when he was 100 years old.

** "Percy…? Who are you!" My mom screamed as she saw me.**

Hestia and surprisingly Hera both gave me sympathetic looks before listening to the story again.

** "Mom (sniffle) a weird woman in a purple blanket (cloak) gave me cooties!" I cried into her arms as she rubbed her arms across my back comfortably.**

** "Shhhhh, it's okay." She reassured me as I continued to mumble into the sleeves of the jacket she wore. "Why don't we get you your favorite cookies?"**

"I want a cookie." Apollo said as he interrupted Zeus.

"Idiot just summon one." Artemis spoke in an overly slow voice.

** "Really?"**

** "Of course!" She spoke while picking herself up along with tugging me up to my feet.**

Hera smiled at the closeness of our relationship.

** "Mom, I wanna show you something…" I drawled on as I grabbed a cup of water, I heard her voice a hitch slightly. "Mom see I'm Aqua Ma… Woman..?" **

Zeus and Hades smirked at this as they looked at me.

**I questioned my own logic as I pulled the water out of the cup feeling a very slight tugging of the gut. I slowly let it float towards me as I drank it from the air, is this how astronauts drink their water? **

"Apollo is it?" Hermes questioned as he spoke curiously.

"Errr- how should I know?"

"You have a space program named after you…" Hermes mumbled

** "Percy stop that now." She said in a hushed voice.**

** "But mom…" I whined.**

** "No Stop I don't want to lose you Percy." She spoke as her voice raised and tears started to weld up in my eyes.**

** "What's that have anyth-" I asked completely baffled before her eyes glazed over.**

** "GET OUT!" **

"Is she bipolar?"

"No, eidolon."

"oh."

** "Mom?" I asked as tears welled in my eyes. She slapped me as I asked her the question.**

** "OUT!" I quickly packed my bags in a rush a tears whipped across my face, which was the last day I stayed at home before leaving to start my new life.**

Just as Zeus was about to continue Athena cut him off, "May I read?"

"Okay Athena."

** -Line Skip- (But why me why not line, #36?) **_**Mumbling to myself…**_

__"Very poor story structure…" Athena said nonchalantly.

** I stayed away from the three obvious X-Men **

"I KNEW THEY EXISTED, I TOLD YOU!" Apollo suddenly yelled toward Hermes.

"They were demigods." I told him happy to bust his happy bubble.

"oh, that proves nothing.

"Whatever."

** -as they stumbled into the building weakly, well tried to it was hard as they were following me from… 2 maybe 3 states away. "Hey come here we won't hurt you." I heard a punk looking girl call out as I walked quickly into a crowd. **

"Thalia?" Zeus asked to Athena, she nodded in responsive as he grinned when hearing the answer.

** "Thalia I don't care what you think, we need to leave soon." A blond boy spoke to Thalia.**

"Stupid males." (Do I need to put which goddess said this… do I really?)

"Heyyyyyy"

** "You guys can leave, but she's got to be a half blood." She reasoned before walking closer to me. I broke into a run before swiftly turning and tackled her, she was shocked enough as she lost balance and fell.**

"Nice move punk."

"I'm still a lesbian."

** I quickly dashed towards Mr. Blonde before sidestepping and kicking him into the… shins, not the privates…hehe. **

Well needless to say Artemis was laughing loudly as she complemented my style.

**I was about to make it before the blonde girl pounced upon me, knocking me and her off balance as we fell off the railing and 30 feet to our most probable death. I can see it now, Crazed Girl Attacks Three Kids, One Dead. I looked around as time appeared to slow, I found a fountain as I raised my hand towards it as it molded itself into a hand and caught us.**

"Your powers are strong." Zeus commented as he looked at me warily.

** "Annabeth!" I heard Punk girl scream as she looked over the railing, too bad people didn't care for me like that. No, if they care for me I'll leave myself defenseless again, can't, no must not let that happen. I grabbed the girl as I held my hands at her neck.**

Aphrodite seemed to let out a few tears as she heard that line.

** "Move and I kill her." I spoke as my voice cracked slightly.**

"I'm liking this more and more."

"Shut up."

"What'd you say punk."

"Oh I'm sorry are you deaf?"

"I swear-"

** "Let her go, before I hurt you girly." Luke spoke through gritted teeth.**

"Luke?"

** I looked around for an exit before finding it, I quickly let Annabeth go as I let a wave go off from the fountain releasing panic as I ran towards the exit. I turned expecting to find them off my tail, but only found Annabeth to be chasing me. "Stay away." I spoke as I turned and kicked her to the ground before running back again. I made my way out of the mall and into an alley way, I saw a little Mexican kid set a box on fire.**

"LEO!"

** Just as I was about to walk away the blonde girl stood at the entrance of the alley way, "Seriously…" **

"What's your luck?"

"I don't know I thinkTyche hates me…"

** "Who are you?" both spoke at the same time.**

** "Nobody…" I spoke before darting my eyes looking for a source of water. Swiftly the girl had a knife at my neck, just as Thalia and Luke darted by before backtracking seeing Annabeth. **

** "Urrr, guys my alley so if you could get out…" The Latino said before Mr. Blonde had a knife to his neck. "Or you know you could stay." **

A few gods laughed at this as they struggled to suppress their remarks.

** He said as he pulled out his hands from his pockets before they caught fire. Mr. Blonde jumped back, Annabeth turned in time for me to slam my fist into her temple as she fell to the ground. I turned to see a spear at my neck, I looked to my left to see the Latino on the ground as his flamed were out.**

** I looked to my right seeing a small puddle before using it to push the punk girl into my knee as she collapsed. I quietly set her down before grabbing her spear and smashed the hilt of it into Mr. Blonde's skull. I threw the spear onto the ground as I checked each of their pulses, alive. I was heading out the alley just as a hand was placed on my shoulders, "Can I come with you? Please." I turned to see the fire wielder begging me. **

"That seemed easy enough…" They seemed shocked that I could fight.

** He looked about my age as he gave me the puppy dog eyes, how could I say no?**

** "No."**

Chuckles continued

** "Please?"**

** "No!"**

** "Pretty Please?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Really?"**

** "No."**

Soon the whole throne room was failing to hold in their laughter.

** Well after 10 minutes of bugging me as we walked I became annoyed. "Stop bugging me, you can come but I will drop you if your dead weight."**

** "Thanks."**

** "Whatever, Flames."**

** "Flames?"**

** "Your Nickname…"**

"Sooooo Creative."

"Shut up, Sunny."

"Where do you come up with these?"

** "Oh."**

** Suddenly I felt the all too familiar feel of metal at my neck. "Urghhh, I let you live just leave me alone."**

** "Me?" The Latino spoke as if he was hurt.**

** "No you idiot her." **

** "There isn't anyone here…"**

"And she's gone insane."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

"Not."

"Ha" I spoke as my face was close to Apollo's, he closed his eyes as he leaned forward and… I kicked his foot as he fell to the floor. Artemis chuckled as she lowered the bow she had drawn.

** "Are you blind?" I questioned before I quickly spun seeing no one there. "Who are you?" I questioned as I gripped the shirt of someone I couldn't see. **

"See I'm not going insane."

"Doesn't prove anything."

** "Let go of me." I heard Annabell? Say.**

"Annabeth."

"I was young…"

** "Stop following me."**

** "I want to go with you."**

** "Why would you leave them, they obviously love you?" I questioned, this seemed a little too easy.**

I saw Athena smirk, of course she thought I would fall for it.

** "They can't leave me alone, always watching out for me." She spoke as she put her knife back.**

** "Okay."**

** "What why'd you make me beg?" Leo spoke in mock hurt as he frowned.**

** "Because you're annoying."**

** "You hardly know me."**

** "You bug me more than blonde and her friends, and they chased me since Omol."**

"Omal, seriously."

"Hey…"

** "Iowa." Annabeth spoke as she corrected me.**

** "That's why the US was upside down…" I spoke with pride.**

** "And they say blonde jokes." Annabeth spoke with a slight chuckle.**

"WAIT so the blonde girl is the smart one?"

"I'm blonde"

"Aphrodite… errrrr you're pretty?"

"EEEppppp I know today I put on purple mascara instead of…"

** "What's that supposed to mean." I questioned.**

** "You don't appear to be very smart." She spoke in an overly slow voice.**

** "Blondie"**

** "Idiot"**

** "Gramer Nazi"**

"By the way it's Grammar."

"Oh really!"

"Yes."

** "It's Grammar."**

** "Point proven." I spoke with a smug smile before we walked into a Walmart.**

** "What are we doing here?" Latino asked.**

** "You'll see…" I spoke as I blinked rapidly.**

** "I still don't know your name…"**

** "Perc Pacifica."**

** "Annabeth"**

** "Leo"**

** I walked to the food section before looking around and grabbing a few oranges and tucking them into my pocket. I walked into the candy section before ripping the barcode off the package of candy and shoving them into my pocket. As we walked toward the exit an employee stopped us, "Aren't you kids a little young to be in here?"**

** I slowly broke into tears as I flailed my arms. "M M My mommy died." **

"You sure you're not one of mine?"

** "shhhh don't cry just go outside and get some air." I walked out with Leo and Annabeth at my side as we turned the corner and busted into a sprint. We ran through a few streets before walking into an alleyway. I quickly rested against a wall as I grabbed the oranges and tossed them to each of us, just as I was about to dig into the pack of candy a voice came out.**

** "You all should come to dinner, you'll make a great main course."**

"Whose voice?"

"How should I know the story left off their there."

"What?"

"Wait Chaos left another note, I've decided you must wait a day for each chapter. So get a good night's rest. –Chaos

AN: Just putting it out there, one of my longest chapters I've written at 2400 words before the Author's Note, just got the last follow I need this time I expect 3 more follows though and maybe I'll write a chapter this long again… We'll see… Thank you for reading.


	3. Panic & Fluff

_**Panic**_

_**AN: Just because I updated quickly today won't mean I'll do it often, I need 10 followers total to write the next chapter.**_

After Athena finished reading the note, Zeus quickly called the council off before flashing out of the throne room. After he did so the others left until it was only Poseidon and I, "Hey Dad."

"Pacifica, I love you so much." He spoke as he brought me into a hug.

"I love you too dad."

"I've got to go, Zeus is going to freak out." He spoke with a smile, before he flashed out into one of my most favorite smells, sea breeze. Of crap, what am I supposed to do? I slowly walked out of the throne room to find a note attached to the door, _"Dear Pacifica, I just added a hotel onto Olympus for the non-god readers. –Chaos' _

I smiled before pulling the doors open and walking out of the throne room following a newly made stone path to what seemed to look like a hotel. I was soon pulled off the path as a hand grabbed me and shoved me into a bush, 'Are you kidding me?'

**-Line Break-**

I walked into the Aphrodite Cabin to pick up Pacifica, urgh she's so infuriating, but what shocked me was the entire cabin in 'panic' mode. All the kids were racing looking into crevasses and closets, "What's going on here?"

"Errrr- Pacifica's missing."

"WHAT!"

"After we knocked her out with Aphrodite's Perfume, we left the room to get the makeup then she was gone."

"I thought you said that'll knock anyone not on the godly level out for hours."

"It's supposed to, but we think she might have been kidnapped…"

I slowly backed away before turning and running toward the big house, Chiron must've found her… My breath was shacking as I walked into the house just as I passed through the door frame everything went black. I woke up in a bush with a note attached to my forehead, _'You've been transported several years back to help guide the gods in the right direction. –Chaos' _

I heard footsteps before I quickly lunged and grabbed the shirt of the by passer pulling her into the bush. "What year are we in?" I quickly interrogated.

"Ummmmm- I don't know…"

"Pacifica?"

"Annabeth…?" The voice wavered nervously. "Can we get out of the bush?"

"Sure."

"How'd you get here?"

"I don't know, I was walking into the big house,"

"Before everything went black you woke up in that bush and had a note?"

"How'd you k"

"Know? I'm just awesome like that." She said with a smirk that made my cheeks flush slightly. "Are you okay your cheeks are reddish?"

"Errr- yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." The conversation soon went awkward before a question threw me off. "You know Annabeth, I'm thinking of joining the hunters…"

"You are." I questioned as the words came out dry.

"Yeah the one of the only problems is my shooting." I had to laugh in agreement.

"One of?"

"Yeah, I kind of like somebody." I gulped out.

"oh, well I'm going to go to my room."

"Okay Bye Annabeth."

"See you." My voice wavered again as I rounded the corner and to the door with my name in fine print melded onto the door. I opened it before letting the room surround me as the door closed with finality, as I let the tears flow. Of course she fell in love with someone, probably a god. Just as I started to sob loudly a pounding came at my door.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I sniffled as I wiped my face with a towel before stepping to the door.

"Yea- Just give a second. Why are you even here?"

"Chaos gave me a letter, says the room customize with anything you want."

"Cool." My voice cracked again.

"Annabeth, please let me in, I can help." I slowly turned the handle as I was faced with Pacifica. "What's wrong?" she questioned as she wrapped her arms around me protectively. My body shivered with pleasure as her arms tightened around me, I'm a freak.

"I like girls, I'm a freak." Her grips on me loosened as I could now see her face, it wasn't withered in disgust, but instead with a small smile as she spoke.

"So do I, but we're not freaks." She spoke in a soft tone, my lips suddenly felt as if they were in Elysium, I kissed back as I gripped the back of her head as her arms were wrapped onto my lower back.

"Annabeth, I love you."

"What about the hunt? Don't you still want to go?"

"The hunt is an all-girls camp filled with man hating killers. The only reason I said my love was a reason to not join is because of you, I love you, and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"But if we join, we can't be in a relationship." My lips quavered, perhaps she didn't want me like I wanted her.

"I've been studying the oath, it says nothing of a relationship like ours. And even if it did say it wasn't allowed I would stick with you." I smiled. "Besides I gave up goddess hood because of you."

"What about your other wishes?"

"Just promises I needed to be kept, but when I saw your face. It killed me, I knew I couldn't leave you behind, I had to see your smile."

I flushed as she walked me to my bed, "Annabeth I love you, never forget that" I smiled as I nodded slowly, and before I knew it the door closed leaving me to smile. I then frowned, mother would never approve of this… Well if she can't approve of my happiness then I can't see her as a motherly figure. Anyways,I can't wait to hear about the rest of the story, of course I was there but I didn't know what she was thinking…

Just as Morpheus allowed me into his realm and sleep was closing in I heard a scream, it was Pacifica's I'd know it from anywhere.

_** AN: This story will be different, every other chapter will be a God's Read, whilst the other chapters will be like this one, adding characters, humor, and possibly battles.**_

_** My other story, The Night's Army still needs a main pairing before I can continue, fore it will change the entire plot line, the top vote is at 4 and to win it must be set at 10. Annabeth is now an option, a dark one but an option nether the less.**_


End file.
